


Why not?

by kookieRidingtae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, Minor Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Past Relationship(s), Rich Suh Youngho | Johnny, Semi-Public Sex, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Yikes, don't wanna spoil too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookieRidingtae/pseuds/kookieRidingtae
Summary: Getting fucked in broad daylight in a place where someone could easily just walk by and see Taeyong stuck on Johnny’s dick like a pig wasn't on Taeyong’s 'Must Do Before I Die' (if he had one that is) list but.....Why not?or; Taeyong and Johnny's relationship is a questionable one, Jaehyun was ready to risk it all for Taeyong and Yuta was....well he was just there and made sure nothing too serious happened.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Why not?

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my writing, I think I’m kinda experimenting and trying to write differently than I usually do (idk if u can see the difference but jshshsj)
> 
> Welcome to my johnyong/jaeyong fanfic, if you’re new to me then lemme just warn you that even tho I’m obsessed with writing smut I don’t think I’m dat good at it oop yeh so dat was it
> 
> Another warning; if you come to love this fic then pls don’t get attached cuz I literally never update (if u go to my page u can see that I have fics that haven’t been updated for a year or smth) 
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what your thoughts are in the comments, criticism and appreciation is welcomed<3

Taeyong panted, Johnny seemed to be in a bad mood today, his rough hands moving without a care of being gentle one of the many signs. His eyes were dark and empty, their usual chocolate brown hue with stars dancing inside was nowhere to be seen, and his decision of planning on fucking Taeyong in an alley of a popular cafe where a lot of people go to, just to name a few. It did not help that his boyfriend was angry at him for not waiting for him after practice was over, it’s not his fault his parents needed him to be home early, but apparently, Johnny was keen on the idea of Taeyong’s world revolving around him.

And Taeyong had no problems with that either, really, it was just unfortunate that he had to have a life and friends.

Taeyong’s body shook when he felt the older man's hand roam his bare chest, his shirt had been hunched up to his neck so his pale chest was on display and welcoming the chilling temperature of March. Johnny was currently abusing his nipples with his sucking, bites, and tongue twirling the pink nubs around, wetting them with the drool escaping the corners of his mouth.

Rough hands roam his naked torso until they go lower and lower, they grip his hips and suddenly Taeyong has turned around so his naked chest met with the cold, hard brick wall, and his pants pooled around his ankles a second after. Thankfully, his panties were still on and prevented Taeyong from actually freezing his butt off. And it also gave Taeyong a chance to question Johnny about what they were doing.

His question was cut off by the older landing a slap on his left buttcheek. The cheeks on his face start to burn and Taeyong knows that they're as red as the red socks he's wearing, if not more.

" _Johnny..._ ", he whispers, but the taller was set on letting his actions speak for him. Today was one of those days where Taeyong would get fucked so hard he couldn't walk, he could feel it, feel it in Johnny's intimidating gaze, his blank expression, his body language, the way he hasn't spoken more than 10 words to Taeyong and the thick tension looming in the air.

It made Taeyong wonder.

_Does he know?_

The answer was loud and clear even though none of them uttered a word, Johnny was never one to wait for answers, he was the one that could read a person's emotions like an open book, and Taeyong was, unfortunately for said boy, like a children's book that hardly took second glances to understand what it read. He was, after all, wearing his heart on his sleeve. And Johnny was the complete opposite, Taeyong wonders if it was one of the details that made him fall in love with the older.

It was when Johnny's hand traveled down his stomach and slipped past the baby blue panties that Taeyong snapped out of his thoughts, his breath quickened as he felt the cold fingertip of the older brush against his hardened clit, he unconsciously clenched around the digit when it suddenly went past his soaking entrance and entered the warm heat.

He hears Johnny grunt near his ear and whimpers, his body starts shaking, he leans back towards Johnny's chest and grips tightly at his arm, trying to slow him down from the speed change.

Johnny’s hand pulls away, leaving his cunt clenching around nothing and Taeyong wasn’t ready for what happened next, he wasn’t ready for the way Johnny pushed his panties to the side and entered him roughly - he hadn’t even seen or heard the taller take out his cock - nor the hand that slathered itself over his mouth, he of course welcomed the action with broken and muffled moans, his boyfriend’s thick girth never failed to make him lose his mind.   
  


The fast thrusts came almost immediately, he didn’t even let Taeyong adjust to the size, Taeyong himself didn’t feel pain at the intrusion but he still felt like he could’ve let him breathe before deciding to fuck his brains out.   
  


Johnny’s way of fucking Taeyong was most of the time hard and slow with long drags of his cock scraping against the tight walls of Taeyong’s blushing cunt, and he always made sure to check twice that he wasn’t accidentally hurting Taeyong, and Taeyong loved it. He loved how attentive he was to Taeyong’s well-being and needs, their relationship was like walking on a dangling bridge, it wasn’t stable and could definitely be the end of both of them but they knew that once they crossed over and went to the safe ground it would all be okay, turning back wasn’t an option. It was never one.   
  


Not when Johnny’s gaze full of love made Taeyong feel so many emotions he didn’t know what to do with himself, and definitely not when the calm times filled with sweet nothings whispered into his ears, warm hugs and kisses pressed onto his skin made Taeyong’s heart swell with so much love for the older.

In the situation they were in right now the Johnny in Taeyong’s mind was nowhere in sight, gone was the loving and caring (when he wanted to be) boyfriend, a lust driven monster had taken over his Johnny and Taeyong _absolutely_ loved it. Maybe not so much when the side of his face got squished into the wall and when his back was pressed down so it arched and his little butt stuck out, Johnny’s hips flush against the round globes.   
  


Taeyong panted, he couldn’t take it anymore, the sensation was too much, his tight little cunt was overworked, it couldn’t handle being treated this roughly two days in a row. He had expected today to be a making love day, one where they would be in the older’s room and Taeyong would be laying beneath him as love making music softly played in the background while Johnny caressed him in the softest way possible and his thrusts slow and sensual.

He couldn’t blame anyone but himself for being in this situation though.

Johnny had every right to be mad, he shouldn’t have made this into Taeyong’s punishment because as much as it began to hurt to have the huge cock ram into his stretched out vagina Taeyong somehow thought it felt good.

”Shit, your dirty cunt is fucking swallowing my dick, Yong. Fuck, look how greedily it’s sucking it in.”

He growls _directly_ into Taeyong’s ear while saying and Taeyong gives up, he feels how his orgasm builds up and the final push it needed was for the tip of Johnny’s cock to deliver a particularly hard thrust to the spot that has him seeing stars, his pathetic pussy then spasms around Johnny’s member and cries out an endless amount of slick.

Johnny continuous to fuck him through his release, he reaches a hand down to the swollen clit and presses down on it before taking the nub between his thumb and forefinger and pinching it making Taeyong whimper at the overstimulation.

He shakes his head, already feeling how he’s starting to get lightheaded and on the verge of passing out. Johnny groans, his hips don’t stop moving for even a second, chasing his own orgasm now that Taeyong’s came and went.

Luckily, his release comes sooner than later and he finishes while burying himself so deep inside Taeyong the boy feels his stomach swell just the slightest bit when Johnny’s cum paints his walls. He is barely able to utter out a word before Johnny’s dark and void of any emotion voice speaks behind him.

”If you even _think_ of cheating on me with that Jaehyun fucker again then I swear to God, Taeyong, I will fucking kill you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing a nct fic ahahhaa I’ve always had fics of them in my drafts but never published, this account is mainly focused around meanie(seventeen ship) fanfics and like has one taekook one so ye
> 
> Don’t forget to comment if u liked or hated it (but pls don’t be too mean english ain’t my first language and like I’m starting to get insecure of my English cuz I’ve applied for IB in high school (is it high school?? Idk the school system thingy but like I’m 17 and about to start my first year/10th grade after summer) so yeahhhhhh) I promise to try to maybe update once a month, and with that- BUHBYE (see y’all next year maybe AHAHAHHA-)


End file.
